User talk:Falloutfan08
__TOC__ Euskadi and UK Since I have developed the independence of Euskadi with the help fo the british in WWII, it is logical to think that both nations maintained a close relationship during the second hald of the last century. I would like to maintain this close relationship and if you want, our two nations can cooperate closely in economic and military fields. Let me know your ideas. --BIPU 10:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. What sort of thing did you have in mind? Falloutfan08 16:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I need some days to develop the history of my nation and some other basics. Once this will be made, I will propose you some ideas. Anyway, as your nation was born recently, I suppose you are going to respect the "real" british histoy in the cold war. This could be a good starting point to cooperate in the military and tech areas. --BIPU 18:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry BIPU but I have decided to withdraw my nation from the category. Sorry if you already had something planned Falloutfan08 23:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry aobut me... what is really sad is to be Britain as a blank!!!!! --BIPU 00:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) i made a new map game, wanna join? Something Changed (Map Game) DeanSims 18:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguity Please suffix your pages with (Britannia) or something similar so that they can be distinguished from their real-life counterparts. We have a policy here to not title pages after things that exist in real-life to prevent confusion. Please do so as soon as possible. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay Will do --Falloutfan08 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nevada Hey, take into account the NCR and Caesar's Legion presence in your country's area. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) My bad, just found the page. Looking good so far! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Help I don't know if you can, but can you make an logo for Radio Free Korea, since I've seen some of your pictures you uploaded, and was wondering if you could make an logo. If not, no problem. Enclavehunter 16:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not that great it, but I can give it a try if you would like, but it depends what sort of logo you're looking for? --Falloutfan08 16:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing fancy. Possibly an CNN-styled logo. Enclavehunter 17:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Im not entirely sure how to do something like that, you could ask United Planets as he did somethnig similar for FNN. Falloutfan08 18:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dislikes You don't like graphic art? Why not? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Crap meant to put that into Likes!! Graphic Art is awesome, I would love to become a concept artist someday, maybe work on games Falloutfan08 19:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Projects You don't have to make your new projects over your old project pages. Just create new ones! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just feel bad taking up loads of space Falloutfan08 19:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's text. Unless you have a shitload of media, it's merely a few KBs big, but I it's appreciated that you want to keep things neat and tidy. You can work over stubs and stuff, but the Centrum was good. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I might just re-do the Centrum page, and carry on with that. --Falloutfan08 21:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankyou. I'll have a look if I can --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Absence I'm gonna be away for a week in Turkey, and only have my IPad so I will not be abe to work on any projects for a while --Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll be away again for 10 days in the US, so Retro Fturistic World RP will be postponed --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The Caliphate Hey, if its okay with you, could I have a war where the Ahmadiyyas conquered Turkmenistan and Armenia from the Soviets? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Any war with the soviets Would be futile, and your country is already as huge as it is.--Falloutfan08 (talk) 22:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Futile how? And Turkmenistan and Armenia are important parts of the Islamic world and the caliphate. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC)